


come home to this feeling

by rillianne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillianne/pseuds/rillianne
Summary: You have a wonderful, hard-working woman to greet at the door.





	come home to this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> just self indulgent fic i'm only day 7/11 for jaehee's route but i'm in damn love with this girl

The next time you bother looking at the clock, it's half past 11. Close to midnight, and Jaehee has still not returned home from work. 

Dinner's cooked and already put away in labeled containers so she can get to it when she comes home. You've drawn a fresh bath for Jaehee so she can relax in the warm water after she's had dinner, but if she isn't home soon the tub needs to be drained. A shower just doesn't feel the same.

_ Bzzt, bzzt. _

You look at the text message alert on your phone. Thank god, it's Jaehee.

_ 'I'm on the way home.' _

Curt as it is, it's enough for you to let out a side of relief and smile. You remove yourself from the comfort of the bed, blankets tossed aside, and slide into your slippers. Tonight you pick the fuzzy, pink bathrobe to shrug onto your shoulders. You have a wonderful, hard-working woman to greet at the door.

You're sitting at the foot of the stairs eagerly waiting. The longer you sit here, the harder it is to stay awake. It's so easy to fall asleep here: your arms wrapped around your knees tucked up to your chest, head resting against the wall, you're only focused on the time and how your breath starts to match the pace of the clock's ticks. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just close your eyes...

"What are you doing down here?" You hear the familiar voice that stirs you awake. As your eyes flitter open, Jaehee is kneeling on one knee in front of you, her hand brushing away hair from your face and cups your cheek.

Ah. It's warm where her hand touches. You lean into that gentleness.

"I was waiting for you, duh."

She says something like, "You didn't have to", which she always does when she comes home this late, but she's never mad about it. In fact, if you turn your head up to look at her face, her lips are pointed upward into a smile. She's grateful that you stay up for her, that you'll be the one to welcome her home every night.

It's such a simple gesture, but it means so much to the both of them. Your heart flutters— soars, even— when you see Jaehee smile.

"Anyway," grasping her hand you pull yourself up from the ground, "welcome home, Jaehee."

You lean in and give her the kiss that she must've been waiting for all day.

When Jaehee pulls away first, you're giggling while short of breath and— there's no happier sound in the world than Jaehee's laughter in moments like this. There are bags under her eyes and she's surely feeling the stress of her office job on her shoulders, and who knows if she's eaten anything since breakfast this morning? But there's one thing you're sure of:

When she's with you, she's happy.

"I'm home," Jaehee says, and then she's leaning in to kiss you this time.


End file.
